Billiards, Brandy and Bets
by Lady Sassy Sas
Summary: "All this for the sake of a bet? Maybe you two should go on a trip of intrigue and subterfuge." An on-going tally. A drink to hit the spot. And a bet created for what end? AU-ish One-Shot. Pairing: KakaSaku


**Disclaimer:** I, Lady Sassy Sas, do hereby disclaim all rights to the wonderful world that is Naruto.

* * *

They sat in winged-backed chairs around a small circular table, each holding glasses with an amber coloured liquid in them. They were having a quiet discussion about politics and work, the fire roaring in the ornate fireplace casting shadows around the large room.

One of them sighed, drinking the last of the brandy in his glass before refilling from the decanter. The small dog that belonged to the owner of the manor lay in front of the fire sleeping contently.

Another man sighed and shifted before re-settling. "He's not doing himself any favours." The other two made sounds of agreement. "But he knows he can get away with it where she's concerned. She'll blow up but she'll love it deep down."

"He's going to get himself killed," another said as he refilled his glass.

"They grew up together did they not?"

"Hn."

The dark brunette shifted in his seat again. "I wonder if the Daimyo will approve the marriage."

The other brunette turned his caramel coloured eyes to glance between his friends. "I heard they've come to some sort of agreement."

The last of them stiffened at this and his grasp on the glass got slightly tighter. He had a fairly good idea about what that deal was and he could do nothing about it; if he had told Tsunade sooner –before the agreement had been finalised – then he wouldn't be in this situation.

Tension grew in the room and the dog lifted his head and settled his gaze on his master, awaiting his reaction. Kakashi took a cleansing breath and adjusted his waistcoat.

Yamato looked between Kakashi and Genma with a confused look. "What was the agreement?"

Kakashi continued to fix the table with a blank look from his good eye. He knew exactly what it was but, like with anything he condsidered personal, he felt uncomfortable talking about it.

Genma gave him an uneasy glance, unsure whether to tell, but when the silver-haired male gave no indication either way he decided to bite the bullet. "Apparently she's offered her great-niece to them. The exotic beauty?"

"…Haruno Sakura?" Yamato asked, startled.

"The one and only."

Kakashi stood up and made his way to the Billiard table, setting it up and taking the cue. The other two shared a look before joining him.

"It was her, wasn't it?" Genma asked.

Kakashi didn't respond, gave no indication that he had heard the question. Genma sighed knowing that he had no intention of answering. Catching the cue Kakashi threw to him, he observed the table critically before taking his shot and letting the game begin.

* * *

By the time nine o'clock arrived, Genma had won their game, leaving him only six games behind Kakashi in their ongoing tally. They all left the Billiard Room, entering the vast hall and grabbing their jackets, overcoats, scarves and top hats from the stand by the door.

"Same time next week then?" Yamato queried, adjusting the scarf around his neck.

Kakashi shook his head, "Iie. I have business to attend to next week."

"Week after then?"

"I don't know how long I'll be away." Scratching the back of his head, he continued, "I'll get a message to you both if I'm free,"

Yamato nodded, satisfied by this. "I hope all goes well,"

Genma narrowed his eyes. He had known this man for too much of his life to believe him. Kakashi was hiding something – he never had business to attend to that involved secrecy. He stared hard at his friend who stared right back. A breeze passed through the open door.

"Keep hope, Kakashi. With any luck Sakura will be able to stay here."

Kakashi just nodded and clasped hands with Genma and closed the door after he had left.

He made his way back to the Billiard Room, sat down in his previous seat, and stared into the fire. Genma was too damn perceptive when Kakashi least wanted him to be. He smiled when a soft draught hit his hand that was resting on the arm of the chair. It was followed by the soft click of the door closing.

His shoulders relaxed as hands fell upon them lightly. He brought his own up to the opposite shoulder and covered the one that was resting on it.

"How long are you and Tsunade going to keep up this ruse?"

"As long as it's needed."

A feminine body came into his view and his eye traced the curves up to pink tresses and pale skin which made her green eyes stand out sharply.

Sakura fixed him with a calculating gaze. "All this for the sake of a bet? Maybe you two should go on a trip of intrigue and subterfuge."

Kakashi, who wasn't a man for emotion displays, wrapped his arm around her waist and made her fall into him faster than a normal eye could see. He re-arranged her to settle sideways on his lap. He buried his nose into her rosette strands, breathing deeply as he spoke, "You know this isn't a bet. That's a cover for the situation in place. It's the only way to protect you."

Sakura smiled softly when his hand rested on the side of her face, his thumb resting on her bottom lip. She was going to reply, but stopped short. Anything she would say he already knew.

Instead she relaxed against him and they sat in silence just listening to the fire crackle and watching the shadows it cast around the warm room, while they simply enjoyed each other's company.

* * *

**So, here is another one-shot in the hopes it'll get me back into updating my other fictions. **

**Enjoy ^.^**

**Lady Sassy Sas xXx**


End file.
